1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive tape dispenser, particularly to one provided with an adhesive-tape-roll fixing device able to prevent effectively the adhesive tape roll from rotating backward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional adhesive tape dispensers do not have any structure for preventing an adhesive tape from rotating backward, and the outer tip of the tape has to be pulled out for a certain length in case of adhering the tape and to have the tape being able to be adhered subsequently next time. So the adhesive tape roll in the tape dispenser is apt to rotate back even during the time when using it or putting it away, and the tape tip has to be newly pulled out and positioned properly for next adhering action. This is a big harassment in using the conventional adhesive tape dispenser.